


Thor's Close Encounter of the Tentacle Kind

by royal_loki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor (Marvel), Double Anal Penetration, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Other, Smut, Somnophilia, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_loki/pseuds/royal_loki
Summary: Loki agrees to help Thor escape by stealing the Grandmaster's ship, The Commodore. However, the God of Mischief has something salacious up his sleeve planned for his brother before they leave Sakaar. The Grandmaster's pleasure vessel also has his favorite kink and it involves a copious amount of tentacles.





	Thor's Close Encounter of the Tentacle Kind

Loki tried his best to hide his mischievous grin from his brother as he led him aboard the Commodore. The Grandmaster’s pleasure ship was something that Loki was all too familiar with, having spent three weeks on Sakaar before Thor’s arrival. Looking at it once more he felt a ping of shame from doing many things he wasn’t proud of to get into the Grandmaster’s good favor. Although Loki was telling the truth about the spaceship being able to get them through the Anus, he had other plans for his big brother before they left the planet.

 

“Is this the ship?” Thor cocked his head at the strange yellow vessel. It was garish in its design and stood out immediately among the rest of the ships in the docking station. It looked far too small and fragile to be able to carry them through the wormhole but despite his better judgement, he chose to trust the God of Mischief.

 

Loki quickly typed the passcode on the door and it opened. “Coming brother?” He glanced back at Thor before he disappeared into the ship.

 

Thor let out a sigh. Loki was being helpful but a little

helpful. They both wanted off this planet but it wasn’t nature, in all of the years he’s known him, to be this obliging even if the situation was life or death. He followed him into the opening and the door swiftly shut behind him, leaving them both blinded by the darkness inside.

 

“We shouldn’t turn on the ship just yet, there might be guards walking around looking for us.” Loki whispered while summoning a green fire in the palm of his hand. The ship was barely illuminated and they could only what was directly in front of them.

 

“This way,” Loki hissed, nudging his brother by the shoulder.

 

They walked just a little more down a small metal corridor until Loki reached a locked door.

 

“The piloting room is through here,” he murmured as he used his free hand to press his finger on a scanning pad.

. The door slid open. “After you, brother.”

 

Thor hesitated before going in but Loki exasperatingly  motioned to him to continue walking. As Thor stepped through the doorway, the lights above turned on automatically. He can see that all the walls were actually windows to the rest of the ship. The room was completely empty with no control panel, piloting chair or any hint that this was what Loki claimed it to be.

 

“Loki, I don’t see any controls in here-”

 

Thor heard the door close shut.

His brother’s familiar smirk greeted him behind the glass.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s all just a bit of fun before we have to part ways.” Loki shrugged and walked closer to the screen separating the two brothers.

 

Thor darted to the window and pounded on the reflection of his impishly smug brother’s face. “Damn you! What is this place?!”

 

“You’ll see soon enough…” Loki sheepishly pointed towards the middle of the room. The circular panel at the center started to descend downward and Thor could see something was wriggling underneath the floor. A blue object, seemingly organic, was coming out of the opening.

 

“Loki…” Thor gave his brother the same look that he did in when Loki stabbed him in the abdomen during their fight on top of Stark’s Tower. This time, it felt like he was stabbed in the back.  


Soon more strange tentacles were slithering out of the opening. The pink tipped appendages were squirming the room, searching the cold floor for something.

 

Thor felt his chest tighten.

 

Panicked, Thor rushed around the circular chamber, looking for any weaknesses in the windows - any miniscule crack that he can hit to make the rest of the glass collapse. A long, blue tentacle grabbed his leg and pulled him backwards, causing him to fall face first on the floor.

 

“ARGH!” Thor grabbed the strange feeler that was dragging him to the center of the room and ripped it in half.

 

“Oh, dear.” Loki tisked from behind the window, “It doesn’t like getting one of its arms ripped off. You might want to calm down before you make this worse for yourself.”

 

Thor picked up the end piece of the blue tentacle. It’s thickness was about the same size as Mjolnir’s handle. The flesh colored tip was leaking a pellucid liquid.

 

“WHAT IN THE NINE REALMS IS THIS THING?!” He screamed, chucking the wiggling member against the window at Loki’s face. His brother didn’t even flinch. Instead, he looked even more amused by Thor’s struggle to understand what is about to happen.

 

“I think you know,” Loki smirked. His eyes twinkled with excitement when more tentacles began to slither from the hole, attaching to his frightened brother’s limbs. The struggle proved futile. Thor couldn’t cut the ends fast enough before the monster had him bound. His arms and legs completely immobile as he was held down on the floor.

 

The tentacles felt warm and slick against Thor’s wrists and ankles. The harder he fought against their grip, the tighter they coiled around him. More blue slimy arms circled the God of Thunder, feeling his body and looking for the entrance they craved. Loki felt his cock getting hard at the sight of his brother at the mercy of this hedonistic monster. Although, he wasn’t sure if the thing underneath the floor was the monster or himself.

 

He had been in Thor’s position before. It was bizarre at first, having the tentacles prod his insides but he learned that the sooner he gave into them, the faster the ordeal was over. The Grandmaster loved watching his little pets squirm.

 

“Loki! Please, I’ll do anything just help me out of here!” Thor yelled before another one wrapped around his throat, choking the air out of him. His face was quickly turning red from the lack of breath. Loki was about to call out to his brother when he saw his eyes turn white. Bolts of electricity shot out of Thor as he wrestled against the tentacles.

 

The small room was illuminated by flashes of the God of Thunder’s blue lighting. Thor couldn’t see what was happening around him anymore. All he could feel was the pressure on his neck, squeezing tighter. He struggled to get another gasp of air into his lungs. He looked helplessly at Loki and for a brief moment, there seemed to be a look of remorse on on his scheming brother’s face before everything went black.

 

Thor’s body fell limply onto the floor. The tentacle around his throat let go, sensing it had accomplished what it meant to, and moved down to his pants where the others have started on their next task. It was much easier now that Thor was unconscious and unable to fight back. His were torn to shreds as effortlessly as ripping paper, and to Loki’s amusement, Thor was not wearing undergarments.

 

Thor’s sleeping body was lifted off the ground with ease and his legs were spread apart while his arms were clasped behind his back. His head slumped downward, facing the floor below him. One of the tentacles slid across his muscular ass, leaving a trail of clear slime. Another one came up from below, brushing against his brother’s cock and slithering between his cheeks.

 

Loki couldn’t help himself anymore. It was obscene, yes, but so delicious. His brother’s beautiful, hulking frame held up by those slim, blue arms that were exploring every inch his body. He heard Thor whimper when a tentacle poked at his entrance. Loki brought a hand to his hard cock.

At least a dozen arms were wrapped around Thor. Most of them were to hold him in the air while the rest were free to prod and touch him as they pleased. A tentacle slid into his slack mouth. Another one slowly circling his hole, lubing it up for what was to come. A third was gripping tightly around his cock, pumping it so it would become erect.  

 

Loki felt his cock twitch at the way the tentacle opened Thor’s mouth and shoved itself in and out. He circled around to another window to get a better view of the back. His brother’s thick ass was right in front of him, getting slicked up by a greedy, blue arm.

he thought

letting out a frustrated sigh. His pants were way too tight around his cock now. He pulled them down to his knees and starting jerking himself.

 

Only small whimpers and murmurs escaped Thor’s lips as his body was coated in the monster’s lubrication. Thor was sleeping but Loki was certain his brother felt everything. The way he moaned at each measured tugging on his hard cock. The way his hips beckoned the member at his entrance, begging for it to finally spread him open. Those handsome cheeks were blushing from the overstimulation and yet… He craved more. Loki had never seen Thor look so unabashedly salacious.

 

Thor’s entrance was finally loosened enough to allow one of the tentacles inside. It pushed against his muscles and slowly pushed in.

 

“Ahh,” Thor released a needy moan. Loki knew that it wasn’t painful, having experienced it first hand himself. The monster was trained to slick his victims and prepare their bodies to receive the ultimate fucking.

 

The sensation of fullness in his ass jolted Thor back to consciousness. He tried to gasp for air but his windpipe was blocked by one of the tentacles poking around his throat. Only a small amount can get to his lungs. He barely had enough strength to look around. It wasn’t long before Thor was aware of the member pumping his ass.

“MMPH!” Thor groaned against the obstruction in his mouth. The strange sensation in his rear was being offset by the warm, sucking on his cock. He bit hard on the tentacle and it quickly retreated.

 

“LOKI!!”

 

“Yes, brother, scream my name.” Loki moaned under his breath. He didn’t want Thor to see that he was already close to climaxing. God, the way those things were pushing into him were just too hot.

 

Thor hated what was happening. He hated that somewhere his brother was watching him get fucked like a common whore. Getting his hole filled by some monster while his cock was being milked into a dripping mess. But what he hated the most was that he couldn’t escape. His body was weak from the fucking. His limbs were trembling. The sensation that he tried to hold back was building in his core, begging to be released.

 

Loki noticed it before his own brother had. The way Thor’s hips jutted against the tentacle working his ass. Thor didn’t want to love it, he knew his brother, he probably hated the very thought of being taken by anyone but right now Thor’s body was betraying him.

Loki noticed as he jerked himself faster to keep up.

It was too much to hold back at this point. Thor’s body was shaking and the harder he fought against the orgasm, the more the tentacles worked it out of him. Now two were grasping his cock as a second slithered into his entrance. Even his nipples were being stimulated by light caressing. It was as if this thing was trained to feel a person’s weaknesses and exploit them to the point of climax.

 

“Ahh, Mhmn, HAA!” Thor was almost over the edge, reduced to a writhing idiot, and moaning uncontrollably. His head was so light that all he concentrate on was the heat in his core. He felt himself be turned by the tentacles to the opposite direction that he was facing before.

 

It wasn’t what Loki wanted but the monster had a mind of its own and it turned Thor to face him. Neither of them said a word. He could clearly see Loki’s erection as his brother stroked his cock in rhythm to the tentacles fucking Thor’s ass. Loki’s face was flushed and breathing heavily but he didn’t stop. Instead, he pressed a hand against the glass.

 

Thor could barely keep his eyes from rolling to the back of his head.

Thor felt hot from the waves of both anger and pleasure. Yet, even in the this filthy and depraved circumstance he found himself in, he could not bring himself to hurt Loki. No, his brother was all he had. Thor’s eyes were filled with tears, blurring his vision as he watched Loki struggle to keep standing.

 

“Come for me, brother!” Loki moaned loudly, pounding his hand against the glass.

 

Finally, the first tear broke the barrier and Thor’s vision returned. With tears streaming down his face, he started cumming.

 

They didn’t break eye contact when the orgasmic feeling rushed through Thor’s heated body. The tentacles pumping harder and faster than before. The monster could feel his victim’s hole tighten around the two members. Thor’s throbbing cock was squirting hot cum on his belly and the floor. Loki came moments after, spilling into his hand and falling on his knees.

 

As soon as the job was finished, the tentacles retreated back into the hole. Thor lay languidly on the cold ground, his cock still pulsating and his ass leaking the monster’s slick. His brother wasn’t moving and fear struck Loki. He pulled up his pants and ran into the room.

 

“Thor, are you alright?” Loki rushed over to his weary brother. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for it to go that far, I just wanted to mess with you a bit.” Thor could feel the warm tears hit his forehead. Loki was crying uncontrollably. “I’m so sorry, I really didn’t-”

 

Before Loki could finish, Thor brought a heavy arm behind his brother’s back and pushed Loki’s head down onto his own, pressing their lips together. He could taste the tears on Loki’s mouth. His brother moaned in relief as their kiss grew more passionate.  

 

After they moved apart, Loki fell on top of Thor and let himself nuzzle against the crook of Thor’s neck.

 

“Just don’t run away this time,” Thor wrapped his arms around his brother’s slim frame. “Don’t leave me, don’t betray me, don’t make me mourn for you again.”

 

Loki nodded. “I won’t, I promise.”

 

Thor gently kissed Loki’s forehead. They were not done here, Valkyrie and Hulk were still waiting for them at their meeting point. They still have to fight their sister and save what remained of their home. But for a moment, just one moment, Thor wanted to hold his brother securely against him, knowing they were safe. After all these years of heartache and pain, Loki was finally by his side again. That’s all he wanted.

 


End file.
